parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Warrior Detective part 8 - Mr. Snoops Kidnapped Anne Marie/The Chase
Taran/Basil: Hmm. *Taran/Basil: Checkmate. Ah-ha! *Taran/Basil: Evidence of our peg-leged adversary. *Taran/Basil: Hmm... how very odd. *Arthur/Dawson: What is it, Taran? *Taran/Basil: Isn't it painfully obvious, Arthur? These dolls have been stripped of their uniforms. (more exasperated) And not by any child, either. *Taran/Basil: Hello. *Taran/Basil: Someone has taken the liberty of removing the clockwork mechanisms from these toys. *Arthur/Dawson: Taran... *Taran/Basil: Please, I'm trying to concentrate. *Arthur/Dawson: But Taran, I-I- (Suddenly music boxes are playing, and winding toys are moving along the shelves. A puppy pokes its head out of a hat and barks; a bunny is moving an egg shell up and down as a baby chick chirps inside. It then rolls by a fiddle player and a carousel. Nearly every toy in the shop is operating on its own.) (Anne Marie, seeing some bubbles, follows them, separating herself from Arthur and Taran. A small Dumbo toy is the source of the bubbles, and there is a mouse-sized baby carriage that is slowly rocking back and forth.) Anne Marie approaches it, and as she reaches up to pull the blanket back, Mr. Snoops lunges at her threateningly, a bonnet on his head. In the other room, Taran and Arthur hear Anne Marie's terrified scream.) *Arthur/Dawson: Anne Marie! (Anne Marie is bound by ropes and gagged, and Mr. Snoops throws her in his bag.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: Gotcha! (cackles) (Taran starts rushing ahead, urging Brock to follow him.) *Taran/Basil: Quickly, Arthur! (As Taran disappears behind a book, he quickly changes direction as a large Ferris wheel toy is rolling towards them.) *Taran/Basil: (screams) Look out! (He and Arthur leap out of its way and onto an "Around the World" path toy. A large doll is falling right over them, and they run for their lives, but only move the paper path below their feet.) (Just as the doll is about to crush them, they reach the end of the path and are able to leap off just as the doll breaks. A piece of the porcelain doll's face rolls towards Arthur, its eye blinking at him.) (Taran rushes by, but Mr. Snoops has wound up a toy jouster, which moves towards them with an outstretched spear. Taran is able to leap on a trumpet above him, but the jousting spear has caught Arthur by his shirt, and he is hurled towards a dart board, pinned to it.) (Taran looks behind him, and his head is crashed between the cymbals of the firemen band music box, which has started up again as well. Taran stumbles over to a pile of marbles and trips over them, causing them to scatter; several marbles fly towards Arthur, one hitting him on his head.) (Mr. Snoops is making his way to the window.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (laughing) Bye-bye. (He opens the window again, and is nearly eaten by Max.) *Max/Toby: GRRR!!!! BARK!!!! BARK!!!! BARK!!!! (Mr. Snoops slams the window shut and climbs up the cash register and back onto the shelves. The sign on the cash register read "NO SALE.") (Taran has regained consciousness and is once again on the crook's jacket. He jumps onto a spring horse, and uses it to jump from shelf to shelf.) *Taran/Basil: Stop, you fiend! (Taran reaches the top shelf, and falls off the horse at the base of a large pyramid of building blocks. On opposite sides, Taran and Mr. Snoops are climbing to the top. Mr. Snoops makes leaps at the top, catching the ledge of the open sky roof.) (Taran tries to leap for him, but as he does, the blocks tumble and fall, taking Taran down with them. Mr. Snoops chuckles evilly and throws the tied sack on top of the roof, and climbs out.) *Anne Marie/Olivia: (muffled) Help! Taran, help! Help! (Mr. Snoops takes the bag and hops from roof to roof, back towards Frollo's lair.) *Mr. Snoops/Fidget: (singing) I got the gears! I got the tools! I got the uniforms! I got the girl! (He sings in rhythm.) * Arthur/Dawson: Taran! Taran! Category:SuperDisneyFan15 Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Scenes